


Letters to Santa

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Letters to Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: You're never too old to write a letter to Santa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Letters to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you to DN for beta reading!

Hermione looked at the others sitting around the living room of the flat she shared with Ginny and Luna.

"Wait. How did you all get your lists to Santa?"

Draco looked at her as if she'd grown another head of bushy hair. "We didn't, Granger, because Santa Claus doesn't exist. Don't Muggles know that?"

Sighing, Hermione leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. The movement pulled her from her boyfriend's warm embrace. Marcus glared at Draco who rolled his eyes in response.

"That's not the point, Malfoy," the brunette witch replied. "It doesn't matter that Santa Claus himself doesn't actually exist, at least not how most children think, although we all know Luna will disagree with me." She shot a smile to her friend to let her know she was teasing.

"Actually, you're right about Santa Claus, Hermione," Luna said, surprising her friends. "He doesn't exist, not as an actual person."

"It's a miracle," Ginny joked to her brother. She didn't even try to lower her voice.

Leaning back, Hermione shook her head before continuing, "What matters in regards to Santa is the idea behind him."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Well, for children, they're excited by the presents they receive, even if they are from this mythical figure that flies around the world in one night in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer, delivering presents to all the good little boys and girls by coming down their chimneys. For the adults though, it's the idea of giving for the sake of giving, without thought of thanks or acknowledgement."

"Okay, that makes a lot of sense, but why the letters?" Marcus asked from beside her.

"It's how Santa knows what to give the children," she replied with a wink.

"If writing letters is for children, why should _we_ write letters?"

"It's something you all missed out on in your childhoods, Draco. Plus," Hermione shrugged, "I think it will be fun for us to do."

She received sceptic looks from everyone but Luna, who nodded encouragingly at her friend.

"If it makes you all feel better, no one else here is going to read the letters unless you want them to," Hermione offered. "What you do with your letter when you're done with it is up to you. And if you really don't want to write a letter, then you don't have to."

"I would love to write a letter, and I don't mind if anyone else reads it over," Luna said before anyone else could respond to Hermione.

George tipped his head to the side in thought. "What do you ask for in letters to Santa?"

"Whatever you want," Hermione replied.

"Okay," George said with a nod, "I'm in."

Soon Draco was the only hold out as he still looked at Hermione sceptically.

"You don't have to," Hermione reminded him, "but if you decide to join us, here is some paper and a pen."

Draco took the writing implements from Hermione and watched as she passed more out to the others, and they spread out around the living and dining rooms of the girls' flat to start writing.

"I'm going to need more to drink if I'm going to do this," Draco muttered to himself as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

Ginny and Hermione looked up at each other and snickered before going back to their writing.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know that it's been years since I last sent you a letter. Honestly, I'm not sure why I ever stopped, but I did. A conversation with my boyfriend and friends of ours has prompted me to reach out to you again as a lot has happened in the intervening years._

_Looking back on the letters I wrote to you as a child, I have to laugh at myself for always asking for some kind of book. Don't get me wrong, I still love to read, but this year I'm asking for something much more personal and meaningful to me._

_As I said, a lot has happened over the last decade or so, including my decision to wipe myself from my parents' memories. It was for their own protection and me being me, I was very thorough in my spell work. Since the end of the war, the Healers in Australia and England have made quite a bit of progress, but they've not been able to completely reverse the spell I cast._

_The one thing I want for Christmas this year is a breakthrough for the Healers. I ask because not only do I miss my parents something fierce, but they've missed out on so much of my life since I took their memories away and I ~~think~~ no, I know that I've found the one and I can't wait to introduce my parents to him._

_I know it's a long shot, but I figured it can't hurt to ask._

_Thank you again for listening to my rambl-y letters._

_Hermione Granger_

As soon as the idea of writing a letter to Santa popped in her head, Hermione knew exactly what she was going to say.

Setting down her pen, Hermione folded her letter and glanced at the others to see them still writing. As she sat back in her chair to wait, she saw Luna sign her name with a flourish.

_Dearest Santa,_

_It's weird for me, this writing to someone who doesn't exist, but here I am._

_My request to you might seem just as strange as me writing to you, but I'm going to ask anyway. There are creatures in the magical world that I know exist that I have yet to find physical proof for them. I personally do not need that physical proof, but it seems that the rest of the world does. If you could help me with that physical proof, I would be eternally grateful._

_Thank you,  
Luna Lovegood_

Luna placed her pen on the table and picked up her wand. Waving it, she cast a spell to transform her letter into a Blibbering Humdinger. She then sent it over to where Hermione was sitting.

The other witch took the paper creature with a smile. She looked to Luna questioningly, at the blonde's nod, Hermione cancelled the spell and carefully unfolded the letter.

Hermione quietly read her letter. She felt a pang in her heart as her eyes moved over Luna's words. Glancing up, she mouthed, "I'm sorry, Lu."

Luna shook her head before gesturing to the paper in Hermione's hands

Looking down, Hermione saw that more words had appeared.

_There's nothing to be sorry for. You are the type of person that needs that physical proof, and that's okay._

_Love,  
Lu_

Hermione returned Luna's smile as Draco set down his own pen.

_Santa,_

_I'll be honest here, I have no idea what I'm doing or why I'm writing to you, but if it makes my fiancée happy, then that's what I'm going to do. I was tempted to ask you for the newest Firebolt racing broom, but in reality, there's only one thing I want, and that's to make my fiancée happy. And right now, other than my father and her mother getting along, the only thing she wants is to make the starting squad for the Harpies. She's been on their practice and reserve squad for years now, and she deserves the chance to be a starter. If you could make that happen, I would be grateful, even though it will take her away from me more often._

_Thank you,  
D Malfoy_

Once Draco had the necessary drink, he sat down and started writing. He'd been sorely tempted to be obnoxious about this, but something stopped him. What it was, he didn't know, but it was done.

Glancing over to Ginny, he found her still writing. It seemed that she was really putting some thought into her writing. And that right there was why he decided not to go the obnoxious route, and he was glad he wrote what he did.

_Mister Santa Claus,_

_I'd heard stories of you from my best friend and my ex-boyfriend, but until now, I had never heard the tradition of writing a letter to you. And I find the idea absolutely fascinating._

_I know many people, my fiancé included, assume I would ask you to help me get on the starting team for the Harpies, but that's not what I want to ask for right now. No, what I would love more than anything right now is the patience to deal with my mother and soon to be father-in-law. My and Draco's wedding is to be the end of January, but with the way the two of them are acting, I wish it were over. Draco and his mum have both been my saving grace in dealing with his father, whereas Hermione has somehow been able to handle my mum, but it's getting worse day by day. Any help you can provide would be very much appreciated._

_Sincerely,  
Ginerva_

After signing her name, Ginny held her pen in her hand as she read her letter over again. Nodding her head, she decided that yes, she was making the right choice in what she asked for.

The light clack as her pen was set on the table broke through the scratching of her brother and Marcus. Ginny settled back like the other to wait.

_Santa Claus,_

_As soon as Hermione told us we could ask for anything, I knew exactly what it would be._

_The only thing I ask of you is that whatever my beautiful girlfriend Luna asked of you that you somehow find a way to grant it for her. I don't care what it is because I know what kind of person she is, and I know its something important to her. So please, help my dear Luna out._

_Thanks,  
George Weasley_

Handing his pen back to Hermione, who was seated in the armchair next to him, George looked up to find Luna smiling serenely at him. He returned her smile, knowing he couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Are we all done now?" Marcus asked as he looked around at the others. At everyone's nod, he stood. "Good, because there's something I want to do before we do anything else."

He walked over to Hermione.

_Mister Claus,_

_I've never done something like this before as it was not something that was explained to children in my world. But here I am writing to you for the first time just a couple of months shy of my twenty-ninth birthday._

_My girlfriend is the one who explained the concept of you to my friends and I, and she is who I'm writing about. You see, there is nothing I need or want except for one thing, for Hermione to say yes when I ask. I don't know if that's something you can do, but I've put it out there._

_Thank you,_

_Marcus Flint_

Kneeling on one knee, he gave Hermione his adorable lopsided grin that she loved so much.

"I had planned to wait until Christmas Eve when we were with my mum to ask, but I can't wait any longer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue velvet box. "Hermione Jean Granger, the love of my life, will you make me the happiest of men and do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Not tearing her eyes from his, Hermione nodded. "Yes. A thousand times, yes."

"Dear Merlin, those two are such saps," Draco snickered.

Ginny smacked his arm. "You're one to talk," she said. "You got choked up when you asked me."

Draco started to argue but snapped his mouth shut when he realised he couldn't deny her statement.

Hermione and Marcus would have the last laugh as they were both able to rib their friend on his wedding day as he didn't even make through Ginny walking towards him before he had tears in his eyes.

Less than a year later, Luna had irrefutable proof that at least one of her creatures existed. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack. George couldn't have been more proud of her accomplishment and knew that this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
